Betrayed
by CosmicMoonKiss
Summary: The Scouts have betrayed Serena in the worst way possible. Now there are Eight new scouts who just showed up. Will they become her new protectors or will they side with the scouts?
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary- The Scouts have betrayed Serena in the worst way possible. Now there are Eight new scouts who just showed up. Will they become her new protectors or will they side with the scouts?

SPOV

I couldn't believe what they did. They promised me and swore they would protect me but they didn't. They betrayed me in the worst was possible. I still remember the memory like it was only five minutes ago.

_Flashback_

I was walking to the temple from detention for the scout meeting. I Knew I was going to be late so I ran as fast as I could to the temple. I got there exactly at 3:15.

As soon I walked in, I felt 9 sets of eyes turn my way. I looked straight into midnight

blue eyes and asked " What's going on, Darien?"

He hesitated for a moment than said " Serena, Uhmm-"

Rei interrupted and said " No Darien, don't. She is just going to cry and your going to give in. Serena, All of us agree that you arent a very good leader and should give up your position. I mean come on, The Moon isn't even a planet so you arent really fit to be scout. You see, this is how it is. The moon just moon just floats in the back while the planets do all the work. Just like in battle, you just sit in the back and whine while we do all the fighting. So you can hand us the crystal, communicator, the wand and your transformation brooch or you can fight us one on one and see who wins even though we all now who is stronger."

She looked me straight in the eyes as she said this and didn't even looked like she was going to miss me. I was just shocked. I looked at Dariens blue eyes and he shook his head no. I looked into Ami's Dark blue eyes and Lita's green eyes and all I saw was hard determination. I than looked into Mina's cerulean eyes and Hotaru's purple eyes, they held only one emotion and that was sympathy. I than looked at Amara's hard grey eyes and Michelle's soft aqua eyes and I saw tears. Than I looked into Trista's maroon eyes and saw pity. Hers hurt the most because I didn't want them to feel pity for me. I wouldn't even be feeling this way if it weren't for this stupid decision. I wouldn't go down without a fight.

I said " Fine, all of you, I will fight all of you with my strength and if I win you shall be stripped of your guardian titles. So who wants to go first?"

I looked everyone dead in the eyes and waited for someone to step up. Rei stood there and said "I will go first and out you in your place."

"MARS STAR POWER"

She became surrounded in flames and left standing there was Sailor Mars, Solider or Flame and Passion.

I just stood there like the idiot they thought I was. I couldn't actually believe they were going to fight me. I guess there is only one thing to do.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

I was surrounded in hearts and than stood as Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice.

I knew they were staring at me in shock because I was now a Super Sailor Solider, and more powerful than they thought I was. I said " Do still want to fight me?"

"of course, I never back out of a fight like someone else I know." She said. " I'll Start!"

"MARS CELESTIAL SURROUND!"

I dodged all the flamed symbols that came my way, than looked up at her.

_That was my strongest attack how could she miss _Reid thought

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

It hit her dead in the center right at her detransformation point and she turned back to Rei Hino.

"Anyone else?" I said. I looked at Mina and she said " I may not think you're a good leader but I wont fight my friend. But we should all transform anyway." Ami and Lita agreed.

"VENUS STAR POWER"!

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

They all transform and stood as Sailor Venus, The goddess of Love and beauty; Sailor Mercury, Solider of Water and Intelligence; and Sailor Jupiter, Solider of Thunder and Courage.

"Serena, We aren't going to fight but you aren't a good scout, your only a good friend. You can have your life as a normal teenager but you have to give us your scout things."

I don't know what happened than but I was so strought with anger and sadness but I started glowing and than I was back at my house in my bed and it was midnight.

F:ASHBACK OVER

So that's how I ended up alone on the bench. I lost all my friends, my scouts, Darien and my future.

I started crying at the thought that things wont be the same anymore. I than felt another presence near by. It was very strong. I was about to pull my brooch out and transform but someone put a pale hand on my shoulder.

"Hi, My name is Garnet." I turned around and looked into bright red eyes that showed friendship.

"Hi, Im Sere-"

"Oh, trust me , I already know who you are." She than smiled a beautiful genuine smile. I could tell we would be great friends.

Pics on my profile of the new scouts. Check it out!?!


	2. Chapter 2

This chaapter is dedicated to….sangoscourage

I stared at this girl with shock. How did she know my name? "H-how do you know my name Garnet?"

"Oh Serena all in dear time. And please call me Scarlet. I personally never liked my real name." She giggled.

I looked Scarlet over. She had black wavy hair, pale skin and ruby red eyes. She was about my height only about 2 inches taller and my guess is that she was 17 a year older then me.

Scarlet snapped me out of my reverie when she said something.

"Hey do you want to meet the rest of my friends? They are just down the park." she said.

" I would love too!" Serena said with a genuine smile.

_walk to friends_

"So Serena, When I ran into you, I noticed you were crying."

Well its just my boyfriend broke up with me and I got into a big fight with my friends. Typical teenager fights." _If it were only that simple _Serena thought.

"Oh Im so sorr-"

"Hey Scarlet!"

We whipped our heads to the voice responsible.

A small girl with brown hair and green eyes came running to us. She hugged scarlet tight and then noticed me.

"Oh Hi Serena! Im Jade! Its very nice to meet you again even if you don't remember meeting us-"

"Jade shut up! You talk to much!" said a girl totally opposite of Jade. Jade was short and slim and this other girl was tall and curvy.

She looked at me and flashed me a beautiful smile with a mouth full of while teeth. "Hi Im Hematite but just call me Matti." I could tell this girl was different. She looked very protective of Jade even though she just insulted her a few moments ago. But being around instantly made me feel better.

"Its nice to meet you Matti. I assume you already know who I am sonce everyone else apparently does." serena said.

"okay now it is time to meet everyone else." Scarlet said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to even more beautiful girls.

" This is Aquamarine but we just call her Marina." She pointed to a girl with long blonde hair with light blue highlights. When she turned to look at me, all I saw in her ice blue eyes were hatred, _what did I ever do to her? Serena thought. "oh don't mind her. Shes just very isolated from newcomers."_

"Here is morganite but we call her morgan." She said pointing to a girl with strawberry blonde hair and light pink eyes and a rosy blush to her face.

She then introduced me to the rest of the girls and I easily remembered who was who.

Amethyst who preferred Amelia had violet eyes and had black straight hair.

Then there was Citrine who had orange hair with topaz eyes and just reminded me of citrus so that's what I ended up calling her and she said she liked it.

Then there was Crystal. Just by looking at her you could tell she was the leader, protecter and the oldest. She had white hair that went with her cold black eyes. When she looked at Serena, she saw a flash of pain and then just like that it went back into a serene face.

Apparently she also had a twin brother named Diamond. He wasn't here right now but back in the states finishing some work but he was suppose to come back here in a week.

That's when I realized something. "Why are all you named after gemstones?" I blurted.

"well our parents were interested in gemology and were best friends. But unfortunately they all died in a cave, They were looking for new gems and the cabe collapsed but they never found any bodies."

"Oh Im so Sorry. I-" serena started.

"Oh please, Don't pretend your sorry. We don't need your sympathy or we don't need you!" Crystal yelled then walked away. I just sat there confused and just chose to forget it.

That whole week, her and the gems(my new nickname for them) hung out all week since school got canceled. I learned a lot about them this past week and now we are at the airport picking up Diamond. On Monday when school starts Scarlet, Matti, Marina and Jade will be going to school with me since the other girls went to a private school. They also had the same class with me. When I got back from my own little world, I saw the most beautiful guy in the world. He was tall and had silver hair and black onyx eyes. When he looked at me I felt something but couldn't define what it was. "Hi Im Diamond."

"Im Serena."

"it's a pleasure to meet you but-"

"DIAMOND!" Jade screeched.

"Its been to long little lime."

~(*)~

On Monday when school started, Mina, Lita and Ami came up to me and started talking to me about todays lunch. I was appalled that they were talking to me! After everything they did.

"You guys have no right to talk to me! Not after whar you did!"

"Now, now serena don't be so foolish. That's scout business.""You tried to kill me."

Yeah well obviously it didn't work so the only thing we can do I kill you on accident in school right?"

Then all of a sudden Lita grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom and just as I was going to ask what I was doing, she bashed my head into the wall and then I saw black spots dancing in my vision. Just about as she was going to do more, Marina came in and held Lita up by the collar and said" I swear to the moon if you ever hurt my princess again I will beat you until you are blue. NOW GO!"

Lita scattered.

"Thanks you Aqua." SHe looked shocked that I called her that.

"Your welcome serena."

She helped me up and brought me to my class.

"Serena-" Ms. Haruna started but when she saw my face she shut her mouth.

When I sat in my seat I noticed Garnet to my right, Aqua in the back, Matti to the back and Jade on my left.

"Today we have new students. Matti Silver, Garnet Black, Jade Green and Aquamarine Waters."

I smiled at all of them then Mina comes up to my desk and asks if I knew the new girls. I straight out ignore her and give her a cold shoulder.

"Well?" Mina said getting frustrated.

"Don't bother her, you don't have right to talk to her." Matti said. Mina was about to say something back but Matti shot her a glare then mina ran back to her seat.

That night we all met at my new apartment and they helped me with my homework and I got a better understanding of it. Who would've thought I could do school work!

The next day in school when I get my homework back there was a big F on it circled in red pen.

"Ms. Haruna! I thought I did better!"

"Serena, this was an A paper. You have never gotten a grade that high. I highly doubt this your people. " she said.

"Are you saying I c-cheated?" Serena said with wide eyes.

"Well-." she started but was cut off by Matti.

"Don't you even dare call Serena a cheater. If it wasn't for your lousy cheating, half of these students would actually have a passing graade!"

Matti yelled.

"GO STAND IN THE HALLWAY NOW! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" Ms. Haruna yelled.

"Like I care." With a shrug of her shoulders, she left and it didn't bother her one bit.

All of a sudden Serena heard several screams and she knew what happened. A Youma was back. She made an excuse to get out of class and ran to the park.

She pulled out a new brooch. It had was in the shape of a circle and had gemstones surrounding with the silver crystal in the middle.

MOON GEM POWER!

Hope you like itt(:


End file.
